


Rememberance

by surestsmile



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surestsmile/pseuds/surestsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he does dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days: the white lady

When he sleeps, Ginko isn't exactly sure if he dreams. Mostly because even in sleep the Mushi and the river do not leave him, hovering around him and getting under his skin and his vision. If he does dream, he mostly dreams of the river, bright and gold and blinding, and even then it may not be a dream, but a waking memory.  
  
It was, after all, a little impossible to differentiate where night ended and darkness began.  
  
Sometimes, though, Ginko's more willing to believe that he does dream. There are times when he hears oddly familiar voices that he cannot place, or feel ghost fingers carding through his hair. Sometimes, there are words, a roughly affectionate, " _Oi, brat, that's dangerous, don't touch,_ " or a name.  
  
" _Yoki. Yoki._ "  
  
Rarely, he dreams of a lady, all white and shining in the deep darkness. She holds his hand and they're running, although he knows not where, but somehow, she makes him feel safe. All he can see is her back, and yet, he knows that that is enough.   
  
It is not the memories of those dreams that he takes with him when he wakes up. But there is a warmth in his heart on those mornings, when he opens his eye and looks up at the sky, and sees the sun.


End file.
